Down in Halloween Town
by Antartic Darkness
Summary: This... is the real story. Jack has a adopted one of his own! Has Jack been keeping a secret the whole time he took over Christmas? Well, she's just as scary as Jack, and she's got somebody's eye on her. Who is she? The Pumpkin Witch! Please Review!


**Down in Halloween Town**

Dark gray leafs rustled over the concrete gray ground of a deserted town. It seemed night, no noise was heard, not even the sound of the rats squeaking or that babbling mayor whose always nagging Jack about Halloween.

A pipe was heard not too far from town. Past the graveyard, even past the giant pumpkin, the curly hill.

A young girl sat on the hill playing a long white curly pipe. She didn't look like any other weird scary monster in this town of Halloween, she looked like a fourteen year old girl. Her skin was gray and some what pale. A small scar ran along her cheek, tiny stitches in the scar. Her hair was spiky in a way, flippy, and dirty blonde, it came to her shoulders.

Atop of her head was a very, very, large witches hat, a spider dangling on the end trying to climb back up. The thing that stuck out the most on her was her eyes, there were the most prettiest blue your own eyes could ever lay on, a tooth stuck out from her top lip, sharp and a pearly white.

She wore a black and white vertical striped jump suite, that were tight around her hips and got baggier towards her knees. She wore black and purple arm socks, and socks that her the same as her arm socks. Her shoes were black and curled up. This girl was called Ki. She was the second scariest person in Halloween Town, nobody quite knew why.

Was it because she was different, or that she was awfully just creepy. She had many names, Jack's girl, or The Pumpkin Queen, but around in the town, a lot of people would call her, if she was with Jack, Jack and Ki. When Ki was three her parents abandoned her, cause she didn't look normal to her, just not scary enough. She was found in the graveyard, by Jack.

((**Flash Back))**

"Hello there." Jack said sweetly kneeling down next to the little girl. She was very tiny compared to him. She scooted back further behind a tomb stone.

"It's quite all right little one." Jack held out his long bony arm. Ki looked up at him.

"I won't hurt you." he smiled very sweetly. She looked up at his eyeball less eyes and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. Jack smiled sweetly to the little girl.

"I'm Jack." he said to her still smiling sweetly. "What's yours?"

"Ki." she said showing some crackling in her voice.

"Really, I bet I can- what's this?" he asked. Appearing on Ki's shoulder was a tiny see through kitten.  
"That's Yayomie, my ghost cat, he's real nice." Ki said to Jack, Jack still staring curiously at the kitten.

Yayomie's eyes were closed at the time, he opened them. His eyes were blood red. He starting spitting at Jack.

"He doesn't like strangers, or bones, it reminds him of dogs." Ki said. Jack cleared his throat. "I bet I can let you stay at my house once your parents come find you." Ki looked down. "My parents abandoned me." Ki said sadly.

"What?"

"My parents a few days ago left me here. All I had was Yayomie, who rose from that grave, right over there." she pointed.

"Well..." Jack grinned. "How about you come live with me and Zero?"

"Whose Zero?"

"My dog." Yayomie growled and disappeared slowly.

"Where'd he go? Is he lost?" Jack asked.

"No, he does that all the time." Ki answered.

((**End of Flash back))**

After that, Ki stayed with her new guardian, Jack Skellington. Her last name in fact had to be Skelleington. When she was older, she was at witches school. Practicing how to do things properly in Halloween Town, while Jack was away doing whatever, with his crazy life. Soon, when she was older, she had gotten her very own wand.

It was called Pumpkin Witch. She could do almost anything with it. Lift up rocks, trees, sticks, maybe even Jack. When was twelve, Ki could now if she wanted to, turn the teacher she was being taught by, into a three headed dragon. She would get punished though.

After Ki had gotten out of school for the summer, and when she was fourteen. She could lift ghosts out of tomb stones and make them do a dance together. 'Quite Brilliant!' Jack would always say.

As Ki sat on the hill, ending her last tune in her flute, Yayomie appeared, licking his paws gently.

"Hello Yayomie." Ki's voice had a english accent. "Haven't seen you all day." Yayomie's demon red eyes glared at Ki for at least twenty seconds. "Yayomie, would you mind doing-" she was interrupted by the yelling of Jack's voice from below.

"Ki? Ki! Are you up there?" he called. Ki sighed and stood up. "Ki, do you realize we are going to be late for the ceremony if you hurry it up with your pipe lessons!"

"Jack... I was done already, I was chatting with Yayomie who is sitting right here next to me." Ki said. Jack leaned over and looked. "I don't see any cat."

"That's because he's on your head." Yep, Yayomie was still licking his paws sitting on top of Jack's skull. Jack narrowed his eyelids and and tried to the cat off but his hands would go right through the cats body.

"Oh no." Ki said. "Yayomie... don't do... that." He did do it. Yayomie's body jumped off of Jack's head leaving Yayomie's own head floating on Jack's head.

"Ki?"

"Yes Jack?"

"Please... get him off." he said in disgust. Ki put her hand out, palm facing Jack, Yayomie's head very fast slammed into Ki's hand. She put the head in her pocket.

"Now stay in there!" Ki shouted. The sudden laugh, that could only be heard in very scary horror movies, filled the air, as Yayomie's head jiggled around inside Ki's pocket, as it opened and his quickly floated out grinning evilly at Ki as his body was flying around in the distance, his head quickly disappeared along with his body. Blood hit the ground, showing that Yayomie was very angry. Jack squealed at the amount of blood hitting the ground, like a wave of water from the ocean. Luckily, none of the blood hit the two.

"Really Yayomie... sometimes I wish you just have stayed dead when you were being drowned in the lake." Ki said.

"How do you know that's how he died?" Jack asked still very scared.

"He told me." Ki said buttoning back her pocket poach.

"Well, there's no time in talking about death right now, even though it's a great thing to chat about, we have things to do. So Ki lets move." Jack said motioning his arms back to the town. "We have a lot of singing to do!"

"_Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see, this our town of Halloween. This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Pumpkins scream in the dead of night! This is Halloween everybody make a scene, trick or treat, till the neighbors gonna die of fright!" _everybody sang. Ghosts appeared, Yayomie smiling, teeth glaring along with all the other ghosts. "_This our town! Everybody scream! In this town of Halloween..."_

"_I am the one hiding under your bed, teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!" _the monster under the bed sang.

"_I am the one hiding under your stairs, fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair!" _ the monster under the stairs sang.

"_This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! In this town we call home, everyone hale the pumpkin song." _the vampires sang. "_In this town! Don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next suprize!" _ the mayor sang_. "Around the corner man, hiding in the trash can, something's waiting now to pounce and how you'll **SCREAM**! This Halloween, red and black, and slimly green, aren't you scared?" "Well that's just fine, say it once say it twice, take a chance and roll the dice, ride with the moon in the dead of night!" "Everybody scream, everybody scream! In our town of Halloween." "I am the clown of the tear away face! Here with a flash and gone with outta trace!" _

"_I am the who, when you call whose there. I am the wind blowing through your hair." "I am the shadow on the moonlit night, filling your dreams to the brim of fright!" _The gate opened as three people walking in holding a horse with a scare crow on it. _"This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!" _Three children jumped out, Ki was one of them. _"Tender lovelings, everywhere, life's no fun without a good scare!" _Ki stood on one of the other kids feet. _"That's our job, but we're not mean, in our town of Halloween." "In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next suprise." "Skeleaton Jack and Ki, will catch you in the back and you'll scream like a binjee make you jump out of your skin! This is Halloween! Everybody scream! Won't you please make way for two very special scares?_

_Our man Jack is King of the pumpkin patch! Our girl Ki is Queen of the pumpkin patch! Everyone hale to King and Queen now! This is Halloween, This is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween." _ The scare crow jumped into the fountain. Ki sat on the side of the fountain. "_In this town, we call home everyone hale to the pumpkin song, lalalalalalalalalalala WEEE!" _ Jack came out of the fountain, everybody screaming and cheering.

"Lets here it to our two very special scares, Jack and Ki Skellington!" the mayor announced.  
"Wasn't that terrifying?" the werewolf asked. "What a night!"

"Jack you were wonderful, you made walls fall Jack." the witches all said.

"Ki, that was great! You've been the scariest you've ever been." Xac, a warlock said rubbing the back of his head. He looked close to Ki's age, but, he wasn't as scary as everybody else, like Ki. "Come on Xac." a girls voice was heard. A vampire girl smirked at Ki and walked off with Xac. Xac long black hair flew onto his face. He waved good-bye. Ki smiled, and waved back. She looked over at the mayor who was announcing the best blood drain in the town. Ki sat and watched. She looked around for Jack. She saw him walk into the graveyard. She stood up.

"Ki? Could you come up here please?" the mayor asked grinning. Ki walked up. "Our award for best witch in town is Ki." he gave her an award. People clapped. Xac smiled.

"Quit smiling at her Xac." the vampire girl said. "I'm your girlfriend, and ever sense that witch got here, you've been staring. You know, the werewolf mans son, has a crush on her too." Xac looked over at the handsome pretty boy hairy werewolf boy watching Ki too.

"Now be a good boyfriend to me Xac." Xac sighed and leaned back with the vampire girl, Vela. Ki walked back to her seat. Jack was out of sight. She wondered where he went to. Sally walked by.

"Sally? Do you know were-"

"Ki? Could you come up here please?" the mayor asked. Ki shot a fire ball at the mayor.

"Whoa!" people said. She heard people whispering. "That's why she's so scary."

"Yes Ki?" Sally asked.

"Do you know... you have a spider in your hair." Ki said.

"Really? Just leave it." she smiled and walked off into the graveyard. Ki sighed as she not to long after Sally walked into the graveyard Ki followed. She saw Jack walking into the forest.

"_These empty tears..." _ he sang. She scratched her head. A hand touched Ki's shoulder. It was a vampire.

"You are vanted back at z award show." he said. Ki followed him glancing back over her shoulder, not seeing Jack. Loud footsteps approached the two.

"Dad? What are you doing with _Ki_?" said Vela.

"Z mayor vanted me to fetch z girl." he said. Ki gave both of them a glare. Xac followed Vela. He smiled at her. Ki smiled back.

"Xac, Dad. Lets go. See you later Ki." Vela said.

"Bye Ki." Xac said.

"Bye." Ki waved. She had won at least fifth teen more awards. Ki needed to get back home. She walked back. The next morning. Everybody was making noise outside. She looked out her window, messy hair and what not.

"We've got to find Jack! There's only 363 days left till next Halloween!" the mayor said. Yayomie was sitting on top of a house watching all of them.

"What? Where is Jack?" she said glancing at the clock. "Oh my god. School." she rushed to get dressed and ran outside.

"Wait, why run, when you can fly?" Ki asked herself. "WHOO!" she flew on her broom to her school. She landed outside as other teens walked into the school she ran after them.

"Hey Ki. Nice award show last night." people would say.

"Ki!" Xac ran up. "How are you doing?"

"Good, still tired, Jack, has disappeared." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh." Xac said.

"Xac! What are you doing?" Vela said putting her hands on her hips.

"Look Vela, it just isn't going too well with both of us, I'm afraid I'm gonna..." Xac said. Vela raised an eyebrow as she showed Zack her teeth.

"Uhh... never mind."

"That's more like it, now lets go."

"wait, I need to tell Ki something." Vela walked away.

"Ki, meet me at the curly hill later. Okay?"

"Sure, but it depends on Jack's schedule." Ki smiled. Xac hugged Ki and ran off. Ki blushed. She was sitting in school, mostly because she wanted to leave.

"Remember everybody, the school dance is coming up tomorrow night, make sure you get your parents permission to see if you can go. And make sure you get a date, there's someone out there for all of you." the teacher said. Vela raised her hand.

"Yes Vela?"

"Well, Mrs. Corpse, I have a date of course, sense I'm the prettiest girl in school, but I heard that Miss Ki doesn't have a date. And that's **_Miss Ki_**." Ki felt embarrassed. Why did that snob have to say that.

"Well, I'll be happy to take her." Xac stood up. Vela gasped. "Excuse me?"

"I don't care if you have razor sharp teeth or a very rich and powerful father, but I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore!" Ki smiled brightly. The bell rang. And also the town bell rang. Ki wondered what was going on.

"Town Meeting tonight!" she heard. She rushed back home. A while later, everybody was heading to the Town Hall. Ki took her place in the front row. Jack had come back. He stood on the stage.

"There are objects so parculiar they are not to be believed all around things to tantalize my brain, it's a world unlike anything I've ever seen, and it's hard, I can't seem to describe like the most improbable dream. But you must believe me when I tell you this, it's as real as my skull and it does exist.

Here, let me show you." Jack rose the curtain showing bright colored things. Ki actually for once, mouth dropped some.

"Ooooooo." everybody said. Jack leaned over and picked up a present. "This is a thing called a present, the whole thing starts with a box."

"A box?" someone questioned.

"Is it steel?"

"Are there locks?"

"Is it filled with a pox?"

"A pox, how delightful a box."

"If you'd please." Jack said. "Just a box with bright colored paper, then the whole things topped with a bow."

"A bow?" a witch asked.

"But why?"

"What's in it? What's in it?"

"That's the point of the thing, not to know." Jack said. Somebody took the box from him.

"It's a bat?"

"Will it bend?"

"It's a rat."

"Will it break?"

"Perhaps it's the head that I found in the lake?" Jack took it back.

"Listen now you don't understand, that's not the point of Christmas land. Now pay attention, we pick up an oversized sock. And hang it like this on the wall." Jack held a stocking on the wall.

"Oh yes, does it still have a foot?"

"Let me see let me look."

"Is it rotted and covered in gook?"

"Let me explain. There's no foot inside but there's candy, or sometimes it's filled with small toys!"

"Do they bite?"

"Do the zap?"

"Or explode in a sack?"  
"Or perhaps they just spring out and scare girls and boys."

"What a splendid idea, this Christmas sounds fun, I'm fully in gossip lets try it at once." the mayor said. Ki couldn't take it any longer. This was a little dumb. She walked home. She had been doing her homework for a while when she just noticed a note on the table.

Ki

Out to go see Doctor Finklestein, Jack.

Ki finished her homework, then remember Xac. She knew Jack would be getting back soon. She wrote a note and sped out.

"Ki, I'm home." Jack walked in. He set his items on the table discovering his note.

Jack

Out with friends, Ki

Jack shook his head.

"Naughty girl. Is always off." he continued doing his work. Ki ran to the curly hill. She found Xac waiting for her.  
"Hey, what did you want me for?" Ki asked him.

"Do... do... do you wanna go to the dance with me?" he asked her. His long black hair covering one of his eyes.

"You know what, sure." she smiled. "Um, but I need to go home, I think Jack needs my help with something. Bye." she said walking off. Xac cheered. "I'm taking the Pumpkin Queen to the dance!"

When Ki got back. Jack was already in bed. She peaked through his door. He was reading a book called The Scientific Method. She walked to her room and went to sleep. The next morning. Ki woke up. She walked out of her room.

"_And that's exactly what I'll do! Heehee!"_ Jack sang.

"Good morning Jack." Ki said.

"Christmas will be ours!" he shouted out the window. Ki sat down at the table eating a piece of toast.

"Good morning Ki. Did you sleep good?" he asked her sitting down himself.

"Yeah, can I go to the dance at my school?" she asked.

"No! I need you here, to help me with Christmas!"

"You've gotta be kidding me Jack, I can't miss it." she said. Jack stared at her.

"Fine, just as long you do your chores today." he got up and left. Later that day. Jack was giving out things for people to do for Christmas. And Ki was on her way to her dance.

"Yayomie, I'll be back." Ki said.

"Meow!"

"Yeah, I'll bring you fish." Ki said taking a jacket and walking out. She met Xac at her school.

"Hey ready to go in?" Xac was wearing a tux. Ki was wearing a black dress with spider webs on it.

"Yeah hold on I'll meet you in there." Ki said. She looked at the main town. Everybody was doing stuff for Christmas. She looked towards the curly hill, and saw Lock, Shock, and Barrel doing something. She walked in the school. Ki was the main girl of the party. She could dance good.

"Wow, Xac and the Queen are kicking to it." Vela's date said.

"Oh shut-up!" Vela said. It had been at least two to three hours and Sally came in.  
"Ki! Ki! There you are, I've got bad news." she said.

"What?" Ki asked.

"Jack... he's... dead." Ki didn't say anything at first.

"That's silly, Jack can't die, he's already dead."

"No, somebody shot him. He's dead Ki."

"No... no... that can't happen!" she said. Tears started appearing in her eyes.

"Ki, it's okay."

"No! Jack!" she screamed and cried. She ran outside. "Sally! Did Lock, Shock, and Barrel take Sandy Claws?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah they did. Come on, we've gotta find them." Sally ran off with Ki. They stood in front of the large place.

"Shh, I have a plan." Sally said.

"You know how to gamble Sandy? Lets play." Ooggie Boogie said rolling dice in his hand. Sally stuck her leg through a opening.

"Well, well, well what have we here?" Ooggie Boogie walked over as Ki climbed through a hole and started untying the ropes. Sally pulled down a rope next to Ki. Ooggie Boogie pulled Sally's leg in.

"What! You try to make a doop out of me!" he said seeing the three escaping. He started blowing air in. Ooggie Boogie tied the three up.

"Crap! I don't have my wand. Ooggie Boogie, let us go!" Ki said.

"Yeah... right..." he rolled the dice again. "Eleven! Looks like I hit the jackpot, bye-bye doll face, and good-bye Pumpkin Queen!" he pulled the lever and they fell in toxic ooze. Jack turned onto the other side of the ramp.  
"J-J-Jack, they all said you were dead, you must be double dead!" he hit a button making Jack trip over.

"Jack's alive!" Sally said. Ki started crying again from joy. Ki couldn't and see what was going on with Jack and Ooggie Boogie.

"Bye-bye Jack!" Ooggie Boogie grabbed something lifting him up. A string dangled from his hand.

"You terrorized my friends! You made Christmas bad and you won't get to kill my daughter!" he pulled the string making bugs fly everywhere.

"My bugs!" Ooggie Boogie died. Ki was free from the ropes. She hugged Jack that second.

"Ki, are you okay?" Jack asked. She was still crying.

"Never better, Daddy." she said hugging him again. Jack smiled at Sally.

"Sorry we ruined your Christmas." Jack said to Santa.

"Well, these two girls here must be the only two people who have sense in them!" Santa disappeared.

"I'm glad your okay too Sally." Jack held her hands.

"Me too." Sally said. A light burst on.

"There they are!" Lock said from above.

"Just like we said." Shock said.

"Jack, Ki! Your alive!" the mayor said. Everybody headed back to town.

"_Lalalalalalalalala, Jack's okay, and he's back, okay, he's all right, lets shout, make a fuss scream it out WE! Jack is back now everyone sing, in our town of Halloween..."_ Santa flew high above.

"Hohoho! Happy Halloween!"

"Merry Christmas!" Jack said waving. It started snowing.

"_What's this? What's this? I haven't got a clue, What's this? Why it's completely new! What's this? Must be a Christmas thing, What's this, it's really very strange." _Everybody played in the snow. A snowball hit Jack. It was Lock, Shock, and Barrel they laughed.

"Come with me my jewel." Doctor Finkelstein said. A lady who looked like him pushed his wheel chair. Jack stared. Ki walked to the curly hill.

She sat down In the snow.

"My dearest friend if you don't mind, I'd like to join you by your side." Xac said. "Where we can gaze into the stars. And sit together, now and forever, and it is plain, as anyone can see," Ki and Xac said. "Were simply meant to be." They both kissed. Jack and Sally watched them smiling.

"That's your daughter." Sally said.

"That's my little girl." Jack said. Yayomie sat in the air watching them. Yayomie turned around and hissed quietly, and poofed away.

**The End**


End file.
